The following description relates to an adjustment assembly, and more specifically, an adjustment assembly having a linearly moveable actuating lever that is moveable along a linear travel path between a first position to lock the adjustment assembly and a second position to unlock the adjustment assembly.
An adjustment assembly, for example, an adjustment assembly used in conjunction with an adjustable steering column, may typically include a lever that is rotatable between two positions by a user. With the lever in a first position, a steering column is locked in a desired position. In the first, locked, position, at least one locking mechanism fixes a steering column in a tilt direction and a longitudinal direction. With the lever in a second position, the at least one locking mechanism is unlocked and the steering column may be adjusted in the tilt direction and longitudinal direction. Rotating the lever from the first position to the second position releases the at least one locking mechanism from a locking engagement and allows the steering column to be adjusted.
The lever should be of a length sufficient for a user to comfortably apply a force sufficient to rotate the lever between the two positions. However, in order to provide a sufficient level of comfort and ease of use, the lever may need to have a length that is cumbersome or intrusive to a user in a vehicle when the lever is not in use.
In addition, a rotational path of a rotational lever may cover a large amount of space. As a result, various modification may need to be made to nearby panels or other structures to create a sufficient clearance to accommodate a swinging motion of the lever.
A shorter rotation lever may be provided. However, by shortening the length of the lever, the user is required to apply a greater force to rotate the lever between the first and second positions. Thus, providing a shorter lever is not convenient to the user.
Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce the length of the lever while still allowing for comfortable actuation of the lever by the user to move the lever between the first position where the steering column is locked and a second position where the steering column is unlocked and adjustable.